


Momentos: El Doctor y su TARDIS

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, cuentillo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveces Rose vos sosprende</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos: El Doctor y su TARDIS

"Ahí está! Como nueva." El Doctor exclama, el zumbido del destornillador sónico cesa a un alto. La TARDIS ronronea y el Doctor la acarcia cariñosamente, él tararea contento, liberando un sonido favorable desde la parte posterior de la garganta.

"Ah-jem ..." 

El Doctor salta alarmado, y da vuelta a encontrar a Rose quien sigue manteniendo la puerta abierta a la TARDIS. Ella lo está mirando completamente entretenida- para la vergüenza de el Doctor ...

"Así um, ya sabes, quieres que me valla para que vos tengais un momento a solas?" bromea Rose.  

El Doctor, manoseado, lanza un par de incoherencias a ella, pero Rose ya se halla doblada de la risa.


End file.
